User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.45: Totally Spies vs Powerpuff Girls
Here we go the big one! Great battle incoming! Totally Spies Alex in this colour Sam in this colour Clover in this colour Powerpuff Girls Blossom in this colour Bubbles in this colour Buttercup in this colour EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TOTALLY SPIES VS POWERPUFF GIRLS BEGIN! Powerpuff Girls It's the world famous Powerpuff Girls facing off against some lame gay spies. Whose main job is to keep secrets from their mothers, tell them porky pies. You bitches are Charlie's Angels ripoff, call you a disgrace. But we Powerpuff Girls are unique, funny and in first place. We will call up Batman, we know him personally. Tell him, Alfred came to dinner and stayed for eternity. We were created by sugar, spice and everything nice. So if you want a reboot, you better listen to our advice. Totally Spies Welcome to Beverly Hills High bitches, we are on a relish rampage. Your series was a failure, while we are from the TV's golden age. So listen up babies, since your reboot you have lost your Mojo Jojo. Your reboot's ratings has been up and down like a fucking yo-yo. I battle with a buttercup, who's confused with their sexuality. Did you team up with HIM, you know he is confused mentally. You may have x-ray vision, but you didn't see this coming, totally busted. Let me just call the professor about this, he said he is totally disgusted. Powerpuff Girls Your entire last verse was a load of blah blah blah blah. Just go back to Beverly Hills, get some new clothes and a chihuahua. We get the professor to cook up something spicy, something you can't defeat. You're all a bunch of whores, go to high school just for some raw meat. I wonder what the principal would say if she found out you were secret agents. I heard you been all around the world, and just like Egypt, you're ancient. We get praised from mayor as well as all the citizens. While you get nothing at all. But I think we call all agree, that this rap battle has been your biggest downfall. Totally Spies I think we're in trouble girls, I running out of things to say. Let's talk about their hairstyles, Ha! That one looks really gay. You're up next Alex, take the mic. But I got nothing to add. Well this is a sticky situation girls. Wait! Let's make them sad. Powerpuff Girls It's Blossom about to spit, on these french-canandian animated pile of shit. You need everything to go your way, stuck up cows, otherwise you throw a fit. But your movie was just a disappointment after your 6 seasons of hell. Our rhyme time is over with you being roasted, so say your farewells. Totally Spies Looks like we dodged a bullet there girls, as that verse was tragic. But when chaos strikes in townsville, the mayor is in a panic. Your voices are so high pitched, they could shatter a glass. Every single episode is stupid, we will be laughing on our asses. All your names begin with B because you're all little bitches. You claim to be superheroes but we all know you're witches. You're as useless as Britney, just like your Christmas special. You just wanted to battle, so you could get some fucking attention. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts